Dark Shadows la amenaza
by Sonysnape
Summary: Barnabas y su esposa e Hija se ven ante una nueva Amenaza ¿que hara Barnabas para proteger a su amada familia?
1. ¿una nueva amenaza?

DARK SHADOWS: LA AMENAZA

Un hombre estaba al lado de una ventana de un reconocido restaurante, estaba espiando a una pareja en particular el chico parecía muy cariñoso con la chica parecía muy comoda, pero momento que miraba el chico le acariciaba el cabello pero que osadía, quería entrar pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Barnabas- era ella su esposa le miraba con una mirada seria.

-Sonia, querida que bueno verte yo venia… venia a…

-¿A espiar a Evangeline en su cita?... Baranabas ya lo hemos hablado, Evageline no puede pasar toda la eternidad sin conocer chico alguno… sabes que necesita compañía de vez en cuando.

-Pero… es una niña aun, es mi niña aun.

Sonia relajo su mirada sabia que su esposo quería cuidar a Evangeline, asi que le dio un beso a su esposo.

-Olle… Se que aun ves a Evageline como una niña pero ella sabe cuidarse recuerda que no somos del todo normales… ven vamos a casa.

Barnabas se resigno- esta bien vámonos, pero aun le tengo desconfianza a ese papanatas, no se creo que tiene algo raro.

Ella sonrio.

-Amor todos los chicos que se le acercan a Evageline los crees raros.

Seguian caminando cuando alguien les hablaba.

-Chef Collins… Chef Collins.

-¿Si?

-Tenemos una emergencia hurtaron mercadería y asesinaron a los bodegeros

-¿los asesinaron?

-Si señora, al parecer alguien les arranco la garganta.

Sonia se sorprendió- Gracias Peter… Cierren el restaurante por ahora ire a revisar por la mañana.

-Si Señora.

Cuando Peter se hubiese ido.

-¿Barnabas tu crees que?

-No.. Evageline no pudo haber sido, le he dicho claramente que no debe atacar a los humanos.

-Pero no fui yo.. ni tu ¿entonces?

-Vete a casa, querida.

-No… Vengamos juntos a casa y mañana investigamos no quiero que lo veas solo.

-De acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando, pero ambos iban con la duda quizás un nuevo enemigo quería acechar su felicidad.

Holaaaaa no me pude resistir a subir una precuela aunque en la otra no recibi Review espero que este tenga la aprobación de muchos y que me dejen Reviews y me den sugerencias y que me digan que nuevo enemigo quisieran en esta historia XD


	2. El chico misterioso

Capitulo 2: el chico misterioso

Barnabas estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo a la entrada principal de la mansión esperando que ese papanatas que andaba pretendiendo a Evangeline fuera a dejarla a casa mientras miraba el reloj le habia puesto hora de llegada a Evangeline y si ese papanatas no iba a dejarla ese chico estaría en problemas, de repente vio como un auto se aproximaba era ese papanatas con su hija con su velocidad bajo a la puerta y la abrió.

-Bue..Bue…Buenas noches señor Collins

-Buenas Noches señor Tennison

-Hola Papa.

-Hola cielo ¿te divertiste?

-Si papa, Lucas me llevo al restaurante de mama, pero cerraron antes de la hora de cierre.

-Si lo se, hubo algo.

-Señor Collins la comida de su esposa es sensacional,

-Gracias, se escuchaba una voz mientras bajaban las escaleras, Gracias Señor Tennison es muy amable de su parte.

-Hola mama

-Hola cariño.

-Bueno creo que yo me retiro, Ev… fue una gran noche.

-Si Lucas espero que podamos salir otra vez.

-Seguro que si.

-Buenas Noches Señores Collins,

-Buenas Noches Señor Tennison estamos agradecidos de que sea amable con nuestra hija- Decia Sonia.

-Es un placer Señora Collins.

-Muy bien Buenas Noches Señor Tennison- Pero cuando el chico se dio la vuelta pudo ver el brazo del chico y tenia una marca que para el era conocida- Espera Chico- Le levanto la manga y vio la marca mas detenidamente- Lindo Tatuaje.

-Gracias Señor Collins.. Buenas noches.

Cuando el chico se hubiese ido, Barnabas cerro la puerta, su expresión habia cambiado y Sonia lo noto.

-Barnabas ¿estas bien?

-Si… Evangeline.

-Dime papa.

-No quiero que veas a ese chico de nuevo.

Evangeline se tenso no entendía por que.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Es un chico amable papa.

-Solo hazme caso.

-Pero papa… el me gusta.

-NO LO VEAS-Grito Barnabas, haciendo llorar a su hija que salió corriendo del lugar a su habitación.

-Barnabas ¿ves lo que has hecho a tu hija?

-Solo quiero protegerla.

-¿de que? No te entiendo.

-No lo se… ese tatuaje… ya lo he visto antes, si me permites ire a la biblioteca.

-Antes de ir… deberías ir a consolar a Evangeline.

Barnabas en su interior sabia que su esposa tenia razón, habia dañado a su pequeña, Subio las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hija la abrió con cuidado y la encontró tumbada en su cama.

-Evangeline- se sento en la cama con ella- Lo siento pequeña, siento haberte gritado.

Ella se levanto y observo a su padre, el le limpio las lagrimas y la recostó en su pecho.

-La razón por la que no quiero que veas a ese chico otra vez es que el tatuaje que tiene en su brazo ya lo habia visto pero es algo malo según recuerdo pero debo cerciorarme, entiende Ev… No quiero que nada te pase.

-Si papa, perdóname por haberte hecho enojar- Su hija enterro mas la cara en el pecho de su padre y lloro.

-No pequeña no llores no estoy enojado contigo, solo hazme caso por ahora.

-Si.

-Ahora duerme- le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija y la arropo y fue a la biblioteca aun tenía algunos libros antiguos en ella y se puso a buscar en todos los libros.

-Barnabas…

-Hola Sonia, Me disculpe con Ev… Estaba sentida… pero lo comprendió.

-Me alegra escucharlo- Su esposa se acerco a el y lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, en respuesta Barnabas la tomo de la cintura y la sento en su regazo y siguió correspondiendo el beso de manera salvaje, Besaba su cuello y Sonia le acariciaba el cabello e iba desabotonando el chaleco de Barnabas y el iba desabotonando la blusa a su esposa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Barnabas tenia el torso descubierto y Sonia solo estaba en ropa interior, el cargo a su esposa y la llevo al sofá de la biblioteca y la tumbo alli y se puso sobre ella y seguían besando, Ella bajo el pantalón de su esposo, Barnabas la observo y se lanzo a sus labios, casi de forma violenta saltaron a la pared rompiéndola y siguieron besando y siguieron rodando por la techo de la biblioteca y cayendo en la mesa.

-Te amo y aunque han pasado mas de 100 años te sigo amando.

-Yo tambien te sigo amando y nunca te dejare de amar.

Saltaron hacia el escritorio, después de ese extasis ambos vieron como habían dejado la habitación.

-Bueno creo que necesitamos remodelar otra vez.

-Lo bueno que no es nuestro dormitorio.

El la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso.

-¿Vienes a dormir?

-Creo que seguire viendo lo que quedan de los libros.

-De acuerdo.

-Pronto llegare a la habitación.

Recogio el libro que estaba viendo y paso la pagina para encontrarse con algo que no le agrado era la marca del chico leyó su procedencia y abrió sus ojos para salir corriendo de la habitación.

¿Qué era lo que habia visto en el libro?

Fin


	3. antoinette

Capitulo 3: Antoinette

Barnabas entro a su dormitorio dando un portazo sobresaltando a su esposa que se levanto de la cama.

-Barnabas ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué entras asi?

Barnabas la observo para luego sentarse en la cama.

-Siento haberte despertado y peor asustado my dear pero tienes que ver esto, este es el tatuaje del Señor Tennison.

Sonia observo la imagen del libro y al leer lo que significaba observo a su esposo.

-¿la marca de las brujas?

-Si, es posible que el señor Tennison sea un brujo o peor aun que ella.

-Pero Ella esta muerta Barnabas… Murio hace 100 años ya no creo que pueda volver.

-Pero puede ser que el Señor Tennison sea alguien a su servicio por eso no quiero que Evangeline se acerce a el de nuevo.

-Lo hablaremos con Ev en la mañana ¿te parece? No creo que le cause gracia pero si tu dices que es por su bien.

Barnabas se tapo la cara y se recostó en la cama junto a su mujer.

-Crei que… Crei que las amenazas se habían disipado… ¿Ves Sonia? Por eso hace mas de 100 años que yo quería hacerte a un lado.

-Barnabas… ¿no estaras pensando en hacer eso?- Su esposa se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar a la ventana.

-No claro que no- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda y enterro su cara en el cuello de ella- Jamas las haría alejarse, además si no hubieras seguido conmigo estarías muerta y eso seria lo peor para mi además no tuviera a Evangeline con nosotros.

Lo que ellos no sintieron es que alguien los observaba desde arriba de un árbol una figura femenina solo cubierta con una capucha y solo se observaban sus ojos color azul profundo.

-asi que son ellos… Ellos son los que te hicieron daño querida Angelique, no te preocupes hermana mia yo te vengare hare que esos despreciables paguen el daño que te hicieron- asi se despojo de su capucha y se dejo ver una chica casi de la misma edad de Evangeline con su cabello color castaño y blanca como la nieve, bajo del árbol y alli se encontraba Lucas.

-Lucas

-¿Qué quieres Antoinette?- Contestaba con profundo pesar Lucas Tennison recostado en un árbol.

-¿Ese hombre te vio la marca?

-Si, el idiota pensó que era un tatuaje.

-No es tan Idiota… el conoció a Mi hermana y quizás vio su marca- Ella alargo su mano y tomo a Lucas del cuello.

-Antoinette suéltame me asfixias.

-Escucha Lucas, te lo dire una vez, no dejes que Barnabas Collins te vea esa marca y si te pregunta por ella no le digas nada, y procura enamorar a la chiquilla Collins para poder acabar con ella mas fácilmente dejame el resto a mi, yo me desharé de la esposa, y luego acabare con ese canalla que acabo con mi hermana.

-Bien como quieras, pero según dices quieres seducir a Collins primero ¿Cómo lo haras? Tienes casi la edad de Ev.

-Simple, no por nada soy Antoinette Bouchard hermana de Angelique la bruja…. Magia durmiente yo te llamo ven a mi concedeme una imagen mas madura- Antoinette empezó a Brillar y asi cambio su apariencia una mas madura y mas atractiva- ¿Cómo me veo Lucas?

-Bien-

Ellos se fueron de alli y en la cabeza de Antoinette pensaba en la manera de hundir a esa familia.

El sol salió en Collinsport y Barnabas Despertaba de su sueño no sin antes sonreir de ver a su esposa dormida aunque han pasado 100 años siempre le conmovía verla dormir, se movio ligeramente y no tuvo éxito ya que desperto a su esposa.

-Hmmmm… Buenos días Barnabas.

-Buenos días Mi Amor, siento despertarte.

-No importa… de todas formas tengo que llegar al restaurante hoy- Le dio un beso a su esposo y se levanto- ¿no vienes a bañarte?- le pregunto seductoramente su esposa mientras se despojaba lentamente de su ropa de dormir, Barnabas sonrio al respecto y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa de dormir.

-Si… aunque my dear- dijo esto acorralando a su esposa en la puerta del baño- tambien necesitaremos remodelar el baño después, dicho esto ataco los labios de su mujer y se adentraron al baño.

Bajaron al desayuno y saludaron a la familia.

-Buenos días- Decia Elizabeth que disfrutaba de una taza de te.

-Buenos días- Carolyn lo decía sin muchas ganas.

David parecia disfrutar del liquido rojo al igual que Roger.

-Tomenla despacio- decía burlonamente Sonia- El Banco de sangre no lo llenan todos los días.

Barnabas rio ante el comentario de Sonia, Sonia a su vez vio el asiento de Evangeline que estaba vacio.

-Ev no se ha levantado aun.

-Ella se fue temprano- dijo David- quería ir a caminar al pueblo.

-¿Qué? Ella no pidió permiso- decía furioso Barnabas, Sonia al saber que su esposa estaba furioso se levanto.

-Ire a buscarla yo ¿si?

-ten cuidado ¿quieres?

-Si- se bebió su vaso y le dio un beso a Barnabas y se despidió de la familia.

Su hija definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Evangeline caminaba tranquilamente en las calles de Collinsport aun no entendía por que su padre quería que se alejara de Lucas era un chico amable de buena familia y a ella le gusta ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Aaaah toda la eternidad habia pasado sola… no sola tenia a su familia aunque le hacia falta un poco de afecto especial y ese alguien era Lucas Tennison, aunque sabia que si lo miraba su padre se enteraría y se molestaría ¿Qué debía hacer?, ella seguía hundida en sus pensamientos y alguien llamo su atención.

-Hola ev.

-Lucas que sorpresa verte.

-Para mi es una agradable sorpresa verte ev… de verdad

-a mi siempre me gusta verte Lucas.

-Buenos días- se escucho una voz detrás de Evangeline.

-Ma..ma..mama hola.

-Buenos días señora Collins

-Buenos días señor Tennison… Evageline tu padre te espera… ¿vienes?

-Si- Dijo una resignada Evangeline- adiós Lucas.

-Adios Ev… Adios señora Collins.

-Adios señor Tennison.

-Ev… tal vez podamos salir el viernes.

-ummm no lo se- dijo esto viendo a su madre que la miraba fijamente- creo que estare ocupada

-Bien.. tal vez en otra ocasión.

Las dos mujeres iban caminando hacia Collinwood, Sonia levanto la vista hacia Evangeline que estaba visiblemente furiosa.

-¿Por qué mama?- Pregunto de pronto Evangeline- ¿Por qué me avergüenzas asi?

-Avergonzarte ¿yo? Evageline estas desobedeciendo las ordenes de tu apdre.

-Pero mama el me gusta…

-Ev… trata de entender asi que camina.

-NO.

Sonia paro de pronto- ¿Qué has dicho Ev?

-No mama… ya me canse ustedes no me dejan hacer lo que quiero… no pasare la eternidad estando sola... no se por que no quieren que sea feliz.

-Tu padre y yo queremos que seas feliz… estamos para darte seguridad… y tienes que obedecernos asi que camina.

-ya dije que no.

Sonia estaba perpleja Evangeline jamás se habia puesto rebelde pero eso le enfureció.

-CAMINA O ESTAS CASTIGADA EVAGELINE COLLINS- Grito mientras jalaba a su hija.

Evageline se solto de su agarre y empezó a caminar visiblemente molesta.

Desde arriba de un árbol Antoinette miraba complacida la escena.

-Buen trabajo Lucas mientras mas roces hagamos mas fácil será aprovecharme de eso.

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias a **Danielle Chocolatt **por ayudarme dándome ideas XD espero que lo leas amiga :D


	4. ¿Consejera?

Capitulo 4: ¿consejera?

Todos estaban en la sala de Collinwood solo escucharon un fuerte portazo en la puerta principal y como esta salía volando, todos muy sorprendidos vieron como Sonia habia derribado la puerta, Barnabas no se lo podía creer su esposa estaba realmente furiosa y su hija venia igual, sin decir ninguna palabra ambas subieron las escaleras y solo escucharon como las dos cerraban las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-pero…¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto extrañado David

-No lo se joven David pero lo averiguare- dijo Barnabas subiendo lentamente las escaleras, primero fue a la habitación de su hija que le negó la entrada suspiro resignado entro a su habitación no habían señales de Sonia pero Barnabas podía escuchar como lloraba detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Sonia… my dear abreme.

Barnabas miraba como lentamente se abria la puerta y dejaba ver a su esposa, barnabas le coloco las manos en su rostro .

-¿Qué paso?

-Fui a buscar a Ev y la encontré con el señor Tennison- Barnabas bufo molesto- Eso no es todo cuando veníamos hacia aquí ella… se rebelo contra mi- Barnabas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa su hija ¿se rebelo?- ella piensa que no quiere que ella sea feliz.

-eso es absurdo… claro que queremos que sea feliz.

-Cuando le dije que volviéramos a casa ella simplemente se negó y le grite… Barnabas jamás le habia gritado a nuestra hija- Sonia enterro su cara en el pecho de Barnabas y lloro.

-Sonia amor… no te preocupes hablare con ella y ya veras que pronto pasara.

-Barnabas… creo que me odia

-No te odia… no digas eso, solo esta molesta.

Barnabas salió de la habitación y fue precisamente a la habitación de su hija toco la puerta.

-Evangeline abreme… necesitamos hablar ahora mismo.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Evangeline triste.

-Hola papa.

-Hola… quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu madre? Y de hecho quiero saber ¿Por qué desobedeciste mis ordenes en lo que conciernen al señor Tennison?

Evangeline solo observo a su padre.

-No lo entiendes el me gusta.

-Evangeline el joven Tennison oculta algo… sin discusión quiero que te alejes de el.

Evangeline suspiro derrotada- bien.

-Lastimaste a tu madre Ev.

Evageline estaba cabizbaja sabia que habia lastimado a su madre al rebelarse asi con ella.

-Lo..lamento- dijo sollozando, Barnabas la abrazo- se que estabas molesta pero entiende por favor Evangeline.

-Si… Creo que ire a disculparme con mama.

Evangeline Entro a la habitación de sus padres, encontró a su madre parada frente a la ventana muy pensativa.

-Mama.

Sonia volvió la vista a su hija.

-Hola Ev.

Evangeline se acerco a ella- Lo lamento, lamento haberme portado asi contigo- lo dijo casi llorando.

-Cielo no llores, se que estabas molesta- Sonia abrazo a su hija- ya paso cielo pero por favor obedece a tu padre.

-Lo hare mama.

-Si tu padre te dice algo es por que quiere lo mejor para ti.

Después de esa reconciliación Sonia y Evageline bajaron a la sala donde estaban todos los Collins reunidos.

-Tia Liz

-Si Sonia.

-Estas viendo mucho a la ventana, ¿esperas a alguien?

-Si de hecho, esperaba a una amiga no tardara en venir.

Elizabeth se alejo de la ventana y Sonia observaba a su tia parecia distinta, no era la misma.

-quizas soy solo yo.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

Sonia abrió la puerta y pudo observar a una mujer casi de su edad, blanca como la nieve y de cabello color castaño y unos ojos azul profundo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Antoinette , buscaba a Elizabeth stoddart

-Si, claro pase adelante, tia Liz te buscan.

-Antoinette, me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Hola Elizabeth,

-Ella es mi sobrina Sonia y su esposo- Barnabas acaba de llegar al lado de su esposa- Barnabas Collins.

-El señor y la señora Collins es un placer conocerles.

-El placer es nuestro señora Antoinette- Barnabas le beso la mano y Antoinette hizo una cara de lujuria que para Sonia no paso por alto, solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-ah Ev- Señora Antoinett ella es nuestra hija Evangeline Collins.

-Es un placer señorita Collins.

-El placer es mio señora

Antoinette seguía viendo a Barnabas que guapo era sin duda le daría muchísimo gusto arrebatárselo a Sonia pero todo a su tiempo.

-Antoinette.

-Dime Elizabeth.

-Ven tenemos trabajo

-Si.

-¿trabaja contigo?- pregunto Sonia .

-Si, ella es mi consejera.

-Ah ya veo.

A Sonia no le agrado nada eso, sin duda esa mujer era extraña pero lo que le preocupaba era Elizabeth jamás en la vida habia contratado a una consejera sin duda habia algo extraño en todo esto, esa mujer parecia estarle coqueteando a Barnabas, pero esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

-¿Sonia?

-Dime Barnabas

-¿estas bien?, te has quedado viendo a la nada en la ventana.

-Si, solo pensaba… ¿Barnabas?

-Dime

-¿me amas? ¿me amas igual que aquel dia que entre en el comedor cuando aun era humana?

A Barnabas le sorprendió la pregunta de su esposa, pero le miro a los ojos y pudo ver que algo le preocupaba.

-Si mi amor, te amo cada dia mas- Barnabas le acaricio la mejilla a su esposa, le alzo de la barbilla y le beso en los labios, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientas que el la tomaba de la cintura, se besaron mientras que desde el despacho de Elizabeth una mujer de cabello castaño los observaba.

Fin de capitulo

Hola perdón por perderme tanto tiempo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo asi que aquí hay otra capi espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a **Ladiewishmadness **por ponerme como historia favorita y por seguir esta historia espero que te siga gustando ;)


End file.
